THE PRICE OF THE PEACE
by Pim'ouse
Summary: Merci de lire le Préambule avant de fuir merci )
1. Chapter 1

The Price of the Peace

_Histoire by Pim'ouse_

Rated M

**Note de l'auteur**

00*oo*00

Hello a tous, je viens avec une seconde histoire, je vous rassure, je n'ai pas abandonnée l'autre, mais je suis en panne d'inspiration pour cette dernière alors, je suis passé a autre chose. Je vous livre donc ici mon second bébé « _The Price of the peace_ », classé **Rated M** pour scène futur violente et peut être quelque Lemon, nous verrons bien. Je suis encore débutante dans l'art de l'écriture préférant bien souvent lire l'un de vos histoires (pour les écrivains) que de livrer mes propres écrits à vos yeux. Alors, je souhaite m'excuser pour les possibles fautes, et erreur de syntaxe et de grammaire ainsi que mon manque de figure de style. Bien sûr, c'est grâce à vous que je viendrais à vous livrer des chapitres toujours plus longs et plus joli à lire, alors, je compte sur vous pour me laisser des commentaires avec vos avis.

_**Pour infos :**_ - Cette histoire contiendra je pense entre dix et vingt chapitres

Elle concerne la meute, aves présence secondaire des cullen et de Nessie

Elle est donc Rated M pour lemon mais surtout scène de violence dure pour les plus jeunes

Alice Cullen n'existe pas, enfin, pas comme épouse de Jasper (_Ouai, j'ai eu envie de le laisser libre et sans la folle furieuse, ça lui fera des vacances_)

Et pour terminer, l'histoire et en cours de rédaction.

_**Résumé de l'histoire (ceci n'est pas un prologue)**_ : Les guerres ne sont pas rare, partout et tous le temps, une guerre éclate entrainent dans son sillage des âmes innocentes. Et ici, dans une zone du bush africain reculé, se prépare une guerre qui ne laissera personnes indifférents. Quatres personnes tente de fuir un dictateur et rejoignent un nouveau monde, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle famille, c'est là, que commence notre histoire sous les pattes d'une Immense lionne.


	2. Prologue

The Price of the Peace

_Histoire by Pim'ouse_

Rated M

**C**hapitre 00 : La fuite en avant

00*oo*00

**PDV de la Lionne**

Voilà plusieurs jours que nous courrions aussi vite que nous le pouvions. Chassés de chez nous par un être maléfique, dangereux et cruel. Nous étions avant son arrivés, une meute unis et solide qui avait comme régent un mâle alpha tellement bon que rare était les moments où nous entendions de sa part la voix de l'alpha dure, pesante. Non, notre maître et père n'avais jamais utilisé ce subterfuge pour obtenir de nous ce qu'il voulait, Jamais. Oui, tous ceci a bien changé maintenant, son remplaçant , si l'on pouvait le qualifier de la sorte, n'était qu'un petit con prétentieux qui pour assoir sa dominance n'avait qu'une seule méthode, les ordres, dur, froids, implacable. Alors, les plus anciens de la meute avaient commencée à le renier à lutter contre lui, de toutes leurs forces, d'autre avait simplement fui cette vie, loin, toujours plus loin pour ne plus jamais entendre cette fois raisonnante dans nos têtes comme un couperet. Les plus jeunes, ceux qui avaient mutés en dernier n'avait dieu que pour lui, n'hésitant pas à attaquer les plus anciens et les plus faibles pour son compte, asseyant encore un peu plus son cul foireux sur le trône.

Quant à moi, jeune dans la meute, j'avais simplement refuser de faire partie de ce clan de jeune méchant, ne respectant pas les plus anciens et bravant la hiérarchie que les ancêtres avaient instaurée. Alors, dès les premiers moments de querelles, j'avais fui avec le reste des anciens. C'est d'ailleurs avec eux que nous courrions, nos pates nous propulsant toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite vers un endroit dont je ne m'étais jamais approchée. Jeune et instable les mâles dominants avaient tendance à me garder dans le fond du bush m'apprenant à garder le contrôle de tous et en toutes occasions. Quand je repense à la façon dont nous avons dû fuir notre maison, notre vie, je grogne faisant glapir le vieux Marc à mes côtés.

« **Allez beauté, ne te tracasse pas pour cette perte, nous reconstruirons notre vie ailleurs et nous vivrons bien mieux** » fusa sa voix dans mon crâne

« **Je sais, mais c'est triste de savoir que nous ne sommes même plus les bienvenus chez nous** » soufflais-je en réponse. Sa grosse tête se tourna vers moi et je vis dans son regard qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

« **Sais-tu ou nous allons ? Je ne connais pas l'endroit** » demandais-je histoire de nous sortir de cette morosité perpétuelle

« **Non, je n'en sais rien, ce que je sais c'est que Victor a bien tous organisé et que nous devons a un moment prendre un avion et rejoindre un autre territoire** » dit-il bougeant sa tête vers le plus ancien de notre nouvelle troupe.

Victor était un ancien, mais contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas natif d'ici, je ne pouvais donc pas parler avec lui n'étant pas branché sur ses ondes. Il était arrivé ici bien avant ma naissance et avait était le plus proche de notre alpha durant des années, plus encore que les autres, il avait, je le sais, d'une fidélité à toute épreuves le suivant partout. La seule preuve que nous avions qu'il n'était pas d'ici était sa mutation, autant nous, gars d'ici mutions en lion ou lionne pour ma part, lui était un superbe loup gris et noir. Un jour, mon père m'avait expliqué qu'il s'était lié à une fille d'ici et qu'il était venu avec elle ne pouvant pas vivre loin d'elle. Ses débuts dans la horde ont était mouvementé, lui ne sachant pas nous entendre et nous ne sachant pas lui parler en forme de lion, cela avait dans les premiers temps créer des conflits, vite régler par l'alpha reprenant à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, forme humaine pour lui transmettre ses ordres. Et puis un jour, il avait juré fidélité à l'alpha et comme par magie, les liens entre eux furent établis. Ensuite, à la mort de l'alpha, n'ayant pas prêté allégeance au nouveau chef, il avait à nouveau perdu notre contact et s'était retrouvé dans le silence total. Pauvre de lui, le silence, pour des gens comme nous peut parfois nous conduire à la folie, tant nous étions habitués à entendre les pensées des uns et des autres. Peut-être devrais-je en faire mon chef pour l'entendre et que cela aille mieux. « **C'est ce que je pensé faire aussi** » résonnant une nouvelle fois la voix de Marc « **cela faciliterai bien notre cohésion de groupe je pense, mais là encore acceptera t'il ne nous faire partie de sa propre meute** » j'hochais simplement la tête de toutes façon ceci n'était pas une question, mais une réflexion. Il est vrai que nous ne serions pas en sécurité tant que nous ne serons pas sortir du territoire de notre ancienne meute et a trois, nous sommes déjà bien vulnérable alors, avec un sourd en plus, nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir vivant.

Nous approchions de la ville, l'odeur sauvage se faisant de plus en plus dissipé rapidement remplacée par une odeur forte et désagréable de pollution. Nous avions rapidement redevenus humains à la limite de la ville restant ainsi totalement invisible et ne mettant pas en péril notre secret. Puis, nous nous étions précipités vers le premier hôtel que nous avions croisé et c'est là que Victor nous avaient à tous donnés nos ordres de missions pour aller plus vite. « **Marc, vas chercher trois valise, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à mettre dedans, mais si nous prenons l'avion sans, les regards seront braqués sur nous** » Marc était alors partis me laissant seule avec Victor et Thomas le dernier de notre groupe « **Thomas, tu vas chercher quelques vêtements pour nous et cette jeune fille, ne prends que des choses pratique, shorts, jean, débardeurs et sous-vêtements, nous n'aurons pas besoin de plus, pense aussi au produit de première nécessités. ** » A sous tour thomas avait disparu après un hochement de tête laissant derrière lui la porte ouvert que je refermais doucement « **Je vais passer quelques coup de téléphone histoire de prévenir mon ami de notre arrivé et qu'il prévienne la meute** » j'hochais la tête simplement « **que puis-je faire pour te venir en aide ?** » soufflais-je doucement la tête baissée « **eh bien, pourrais-tu allez a la recherche de nourriture ? Il me semble avoir vu une petite épicerie en bas de la rue** » souffla t'il en me regardant « **oui, je peux faire cela** » souriais-je heureuse qu'il me fasse confiance un minimum « **ensuite, tu reviens ici, tu prends une bonne douche et tu vas te reposer, prendre l'avion te demandera bien des forces de contrôle, il ne faudrait pas que tu explose dans la carlingue, cela serai assez gênant** » ria t'il.

Je suis alors simplement partie obéir et suis remonté dans la chambre les bras pleins de sac de victuailles. Victor encore au téléphone m'as souris et m'a montrer de les déposer sur le lit durant la fin de sa conversation, j'ai avalée rapidement un ou deux gâteau et ai bu un peu de lait avant de faire ce qu'il m'avait indiquée, prendre une douche bien chaude et aller m'allonger un peu.

**PDV Billy Black**

Les jeunes de nos jours son dingues, complètement. Voilà une heure que nous étions tous réunis pour un conseil de la meute au sujet des cullen, oui, encore des Cullen, il s'agit toujours d'eux. Ou alors de Bella ou d'un autre vampire qui veux la tuer, en gros, toujours nous avons à prendre des décisions qui concernent des vampires. Pourtant, cette fois, la sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompis une dispute imminente entre Paul et Jared sur qui de leurs empreintes respectives faisait le mieux les pancakes, pas que je m'en plaigne me dirai vous, les jeunes sont fous tout le monde sais que c'est Emily qui fait la meilleurs bouffe de la réserve. « **Bah alors Pa' tu ne réponds pas ?** » me sorti de ma réflexion la voix de mon fils Jacob « Si, si » grommelais-je déclenchant le rire de la meute « **ici Billy Black**, **je vous écoute** » dis-je portant l'appareil a mon oreilles « **Billy, mon vieil amis, comment te porte tu ?** » répondit une voix que je n'aurai pas cru entendre de nouveau « **Victor c'est toi ?** » dis-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles et attirant l'attention de Sue sur moi, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites « **moi-même mon vieux, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles avant, mais il se passe des choses ici** » j'en avais les larmes aux yeux finissant ainsi de porter sur moi tous les regards des personnes autour de moi. Sue quant à elle pleurait pour de bon me faisant signe de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait.

« **C'est rien mon vieux, tu nous as manqué, a Sue encore plus** »

« **J'imagine, elle est prêt de toi je pense, dit lui que je ne l'ai pas oublié et que je l'aime** » rétorqua-t-il des sanglots contenu dans la voix

« **Je le lui dirai mon vieux. Alors raconte, comment c'est l'Afrique ?** »

« **Franchement, grand et chaud. Mais je vais bientôt quitter le pays » **

**« Que ce passe-t-il ?** »

« **Eh bien, le premier alpha est mort et son remplaçant et un petit con prétentieux qui n'a réussi qu'une chose, détruire sa meute. Il a fait fuir la plupart des anciens et à recruter des miliciens pour tenir les autres en respect alors, nous avons, pour la plupart fuit.** »

« **Et donc, tu quittes la meute ?** »

« **Non, j'ai était obligé de fuir plutôt, la milice tue tous ceux qui sont contre le nouvel Alpha, dont moi et trois de mes camarades, en fait c'est pour cette raison que je te joins mon amis, j'ai besoin de ton aide** »

« **Bien sûr que puis-je pour toi ?** »

« **Pourrais-tu remettre en État mon ancienne maison ? Ou en tous cas, faire en sorte qu'elle soit a peut prés habitable ?** »

« **Bien sûr, la meute fera ça je pense, pourquoi ?** »

« **Je te l'ai dit mon ami, je rentre au bercail, prévient ta meute que trois Lions seront avec moi**, **je dois raccrocher à présent, je suis navré de ne pouvoir te laisser le choix, mais il en vas de notre vie** »

Et il avait raccroché me laissant pantelant et complétement stupéfait. Victor Clearwater rentrait au pays, avec lui, trois lions de la tribu de Marie. Comment allais-je parler de cela aux garçons ? Comment Sam prendrait il la venue des membres de cette autre meute sans possibilités de parler entre eux. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il me fallait leurs dire et ne pas les mettre sous l'effet de surprise. « **Billy, dit moi** » m'interpela la voix de Sue non loin de moi « **Il revient** » soufflais-je encore sous le choc provoquant ainsi les larmes de joies de Sue qui attendaient ce retour depuis tellement longtemps. Bien sûr, tous les regards finir sur nous. « **Maman !** » s'exclamèrent Leah et Seth d'une même voix arrivant aussi vite qu'il le pur à nos côtés. Tous compte fait, le moment de leurs dire de sera pas si difficile à trouver.


End file.
